


Chicken Soup

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Kun, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, University, just everyone chillin, kun can cook, theyre all soft boys, yelling over chicken soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: It's christmas and someone's stolen Kun's chicken soup -  he really thought he was done dealing with Lucas' and Ten's collective nonsense for the year.





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> well this is a poorly crafted, written in one night mess, but i figured, hey i need a christmas fic, i need Kun appreciation, hey i need aro ace prompt nct (and apparently to fill the win win/ lucas tag that doenst exist (????)) so here this is, in all its fluffy glory. sorry for the spelling mistakes lol. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all have a good christmas day and spend it with your family, your friedns, or you know some badly written NCT fanfic. have a great day <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I NEED NCT CHINAAAAAAAAAAA

“Who stole my mother fucking, CHICKEN SOUP!?” Kun shouted – far too loudly – waving the now empty container around almost threateningly at the other inhabitants of his usually peaceful apartment. Yukhei and Sicheng miraculously stopped *eloquently* eating each other’s faces off for just a moment to stare at the empty container. 

“Neither of us took it, we both know it’s for Renjun, and we’re not stupid enough to interfere with your cooking,” Yukhei boomed out before deciding yet again Sicheng was more interesting. 

His local friendly gays, at it again. 

Kun turned back to his soup, trying to ignore the sounds coming out of Sicheng’s mouth: his innocence was lost. Too bad with those two he had given it up years ago. It was nearly three years since they all moved in together, Sicheng and Yukhei coming as a set pair when Yukhei decided he wanted to start at the same university as his boyfriend, so two weeks after he started, they landed on Kun’s door step as the head student helper for the International Student Relations, specializing of course, in Chinese international students. Just his luck. And now the three of them lived not so peacefully together, starting up raging rumors that the three were indeed living together and flirting with each other behind everyone’s backs in Mandarin. Ten knew the truth though. 

While Doyoung, the friendly psychology major, kept glancing at them weirdly whenever the three of them were together, and later asking Kun if he sure he was comfortable with Doyoung being there fore such an “intimate” moment, Ten had barged in in the middle of the conversation and told Doyoung to give it up already. Kun remembered the conversation clearly:

“Are you, are you absolutely sure you’re okay with talking about the budget when you seem to be spending time with your boyfriends?” Doyoung pushed yet again, the fifth time this week if Kun remembered correctly.

“Doyoung, its really fine, they’re not even my boyfriends, I promise it won’t happen again. Can we just go back to the budget please?” Kun replied, trying to push another estimated cash budget towards the other. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I can leave now if you want? We can do this another time?” Usually Doyoung’s caring nature was on par with Kun’s so he took no issue with the seemingly nagging nature. Today however he had had enough of both the questions and the sound of Yukhei trying to proposition Sicheng next to him, so he took the easy route. 

Kun turned to Sicheng, the only rational one of the crazy pair. “Sicheng, take your god damn boyfriend out of here and get a room, seriously, I just want to finish off my cash budgets!” Kun border line begged in Mandarin, trying to not let the desperation permeate his voice. But damn, it was hard to not let his agony show. Luckily Sicheng took pity on him, smiling brightly at Doyoung before pulling Yukhei away. 

“You did have to do that!” Doyoung whined, looking at Kun with wide eyes as if he was guilty of something. 

“No, I really did, seriously they’re just my –,” Kun tried again, the thinness of Taeyong’s hair after it had been dyed blond close to breaking down and just full on bowing in apology to Doyoung instead of hearing him apologise again when a sort of miracle interrupted him. 

“Give it up Doyoung already, seriously,” Ten snapped, sliding in next to Kun, patting him on the back in consolidation. “Seriously, those two are just Kun Kun’s idiot room mates who just cant keep them hands to themselves. Besides Kun Kun is aro ace so all he ever does is yell at them in Mandarin to grow up and be responsible adults,”

“Wow your Mandarin has really improved!” Kun hugged Ten excitedly, feeling proud over the others improved skills. “What was I just yelling at them for?” 

“Something about cash budgets and them going quickly, I think,” Ten replied, arms waving excitedly around as he answered.

“Yes, very good!” Kun cooed, clapping in glee. Meanwhile Doyoung just sat and watched.

“Okay then, lets get on with the cash budgets instead then,” Doyoung finally supplied. “Maybe you can actually do yours for once, Ten,” he said, looking pointedly at the smaller man, “instead of having Kun do it for you.”

Ten just chuckled at the thought. “It’s alright as Kun’s neighbourhood linguistics major I just do his write ups for him and cross check them with Johnny to be sure and he does my financial – budgety stuff, it’s a great trade.” 

Doyoung just sighed, banging his head on the piles of documents with a loud thump. 

|

The thought of Ten and his usual antics brought a new idea to Kun’s mind. “Did Ten come by today?” Kun asked the pair, not truly expecting an answer. 

“Yeah he came around earlier, said he wanted to talk to you before the whole big dinner at his and Johnny’s.” Yukhei helpfully supplied, taking a break for air. “I can’t believe they’re inviting all your ISA high school buddies too! Damn I can’t wait to see Renjun and Chenle, those idiots.”

Kun snorted at the notion of Yukhei calling anyone an idiot before realizing the gravity of the situation. “THAT CHICKEN SOUP STEALING THIEF,” he screamed before grabbing his phone and keys. “You two can make your own way there right? I’m taking the bus,” Kun called out before slamming the apartment door shut. He had made that chicken ginger soup especially for Renjun since his parents weren’t here with him even going through all the trouble of using the traditional methods to make it just the way the younger liked it, so he would not have his efforts completely ruined by Tens haphazard methodology of cooking. While Ten wasn’t a bad cook, not like Sicheng or Yukhei, he certainly wasn’t a good one, and there was no change Kun was letting him ruin it. It took him nearly an hour to get to Johnny and Ten’s with all the traffic and snow but he eventually got there, speeding his way up to the doorstep, knocking until he heard someone unlock the door, he really hoped it was Ten because he didn’t feel like knocking Johnny out instead. 

Good thing it was Ten then. 

“You stole my chicken soup!” Kun yelled at him, pointing his index finger right where the gaping hole where Tens black heart should’ve been. 

“I did not!” Ten gasped, feigning offence. “How could you accuse me of such a thing!” 

“I made it especially for Renjun, you heartless man! You’re going to ruin it!” Kun cried in despair, knowing Tens antics came put the most when he was mocking Kun. 

“I will do no such thing! Taeyong had a cold, so I just gave a little, a tiny little bit to him.”

“Lies,” Kun retorted, thinking back to his empty containers, “you stole it all!”

“Okay I did. It tastes good though, so you don’t need to worry about that. Actually’ Johnny helped me steal it, why don’t you go yell at him too?’ Ten prompted, folding his arms over his chest as if the whole thing was more amusing now.

“I would, but I don’t think I’d even be able to reach him, so I’ll stick with arguing with you in the freezing cold thank you!” Kun replied back, mimicking Ten’s stance. There was silence for just a moment as they both glared each other down, though anyone looking on would’ve told you it was more of a battle of glaring, tear filled puppy eyes, until Ten gave in.

“Oh, come on already, at least get inside before you start yelling at me in front of the neighbors.” So Ten yanked Kun inside, closing the door and giving him barely a moment to take off his shoes before dragging him down the hall and into the dining room where everyone was already sitting down in their chairs (or S/O’s laps) looking up at him with happy smiles. “We thought this would be a good way to thank you,” Ten offered as Kun stood looking stunned at all his friends and the plates full of foods in the center of the table. The table was filled with all of his close international friends, as well as Taeyong and Doyoung, the only two other international student helpers.

“What – what on earth is this for?” Kun stuttered looking at the festivity of the whole scene. 

“Well its to say merry Christmas from us, we were already having a Christmas party, as you knew but we didn’t want you tirelessly working for hours to prepare for us, so we told you the dinner was for 9:30 instead and prepared everything for you.”

“Well Taeyong and Renjun did most of the cooking, so don’t worry, its edible,” Mark imputed from his seat.

In truth, Kun was dumbfounded, to think his friends would see how stressed he was and do something as nice as this? The thought made him want to cry. “Guys, I think I’m going to cry,” Kun wobbled out, leaning over to Ten to get a hug, and since this was one of the few times Kun wasn’t begrudged over people touching him they all took the opportunity to gather around him. “This was so mice of you all, thank you so much, it means a lot,”

A few of them laughed and Doyoung uglily cried. “Merry Christmas Kun, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mark, Johnny and Yuta were sitting along one side of the table with an empty seat besides Johnny –Tens – each of them trying to sneak pieces of food off the table while Taeyong, Yutas boyfriend kept slapping Yutas hands away every time he tried to steal form the dishes Taeyong had prepared, even if Yuta tried to kiss him to make up for it each time he successfully stole something. Sicheng and Yukhei shared a seat, evne though no one knew how they managed to hit two six foot tall men onto one seat, and everyone questioned how Yukhei managed to get Sicheng to let them sit together. Chenle and Renjun spent most of their time arguing in a mix of Mandarin and the occasional Korean which seemed to scare the living hell out of Doyoung. In essence, all was good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to call me out on my spelling and gramatical mistakes - so tired please help -


End file.
